


Safe and Worm

by yuuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, anyways anither tumblr prompt!!! yay, this isn’t a serious fic please don’t think i actually think about this stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuki/pseuds/yuuki
Summary: Keith is a worm and Lance keeps him safe.





	Safe and Worm

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT A SERIOUS FIC OK i just got the idea off of an ask on klanceficatalogue on tumblr, i just needed something to do at midnight???? enjoy lmao (i hate myself......... i am so sorry for this ok i’m probably gonna delete later)

Lance was having a pretty ordinary day. He got coffee and rented a movie with his friend Pidge, and now they were walking home in the rain. 

Really, the only good thing about rain was that worms would start to show up. Lance wasn’t a particular fan of the creepy little... noodles, but he did enjoy seeing them squirm around in water. 

He was just thinking of worms when he stumbled across a particularly long one. “Hey, look,” he said to Pidge, pointing at the worm. 

“Gross,” Pidge replied, sipping on her hot cocoa. 

“It’s just sitting there. Do you think it’s okay?” Lance asked. 

“Who cares? It’s a worm. It’ll just get squished anyways,” Pidge continued walking, undisturbed by the worm’s fate. 

“Dude! We can’t just leave him here! He’ll die!”

”That’s the circle of life, Lance.”

”No, I refuse. Give me your straw. We’re going to save him.”

”Uh... what?”

”You heard me, Pidge,” Lance wiggled his fingers expectantly, and Pidge gave him a stunned look before taking one of the thin straws out of her cup. She handed it to Lance, all the while looking like she’d rather be dead than here. 

“I hate this,” she muttered as she watched Lance stick his tongue out in concentration. He seemed to be struggling to get the worm onto the straw without it falling off. He finally got it, and he stood up with a triumphant look on his face. 

“I’ll call him Keith and I’ll keep him safe,” Lance announced. “Maybe make him a tiny mullet wig.”

”You make me want to drown,” Pidge said, looking at a puddle beneath her feet as if she could drown in it. 

Lance laughed and grabbed Pidge’s arm, dragging her beside him as he made his way back to his apartment with a worm named Keith. 


End file.
